To befriend a Slytherin
by Fallenangel700
Summary: What happens when a slytherin sorted into Gryffindor decides that Slytherin deserves a chance.LONG HIATUS
1. Intro

Not all purebloods are happy. Behind the sneering masks are scared confused and damaged children who know no better they are marked as dark and evil because of the actions of the house as a whole. They are told not to be friends with mudbloods or Gryffindor's any against the death eaters and Voldemort in short the only friends they have are other Slytherins and themselves and as they watch the other students playing and laughing truly care-free they think of joining them but don't…

After all who would want to befriend a Slytherin?

…

**A/N**

**Sorry people the part about Harry having a twin wasn't meant to be this story. I accidentally typed it in when I though I was writing a chapter for another story.**


	2. Chapter One

Harry Potter looked out of the train window as it sped along the rails to King's cross a glance at his watch showed him that they should be arriving in about ten minutes.

Harry was seventeen and had raven hair, emerald eyes and a thin lighting bold scar on his head he considered these three things to be the most significant details of his appearance and the most noticeable they were the most important things about his appearance to him because of the stories behind them and if there is one thing you need to understand about Harry is that every look, every smile and every tear shed has a chilling, terrifying and most likely unbelievable story behind it.

Harry sighed as the train pulled to a halt he grabbed his trunk and left the Hogwarts express for the last time.

As Harry walked down the platform something or rather someone caught his eye a girl with flaming red hair and soft brown eyes stood a little way off with her family as Harry stared she happened to glance up and met his eyes he gave her a look of sadness and this look held the story of harry's life, the reason for everything that had happened since…..his second year of Hogwarts and Harry would never forget it, the one decision he had made one year previously should have been classed as a small on of little importance.

On his first train journey he had met a red haired boy called Ron and they had hit it off immediately and then in came the blonde boy called Draco. Ron and Draco families were as good as a t war with each other and so neither really like the there Harry was just about to ask Draco if he wanted to join him and Ron when Ron had told Draco in no uncertain terms to go away though not using those precise words.

Draco had left and the rest of the journey up to the school past uneventful. Then when they were left alone just before sorting Draco came up to Harry said something about not making friends with "the wrong sort" and held out his hand in a sign of wanting to be fiends Harry shook it.

What followed was kind of a blur Harry and Draco were sorted into Slytherin and Ron into Gryffindor. Ron no longer seemed to like Harry and in fact purposely went out of has way to hurt or insult him the other two houses also dislike Harry and from what he could see the rest of Harry's house. For the rest of the year Harry kept to hanging around those of his own house the next year however this was going to change.


	3. Chapter Two

Twelve year old Harry Potter was sat at the Slytherin table listening to the conversations of those around him:

"….starving I wish the first years would hurry up…."

"….made of dragon skin cost a fortune…."

"….and have you seen Looney Lovegood's necklace?"

Harry shook his head nothing really interesting looking up he saw the ancient fool Dumbledore staring at him and knowing DumbleBORE he was up to something. That was one of the weird things about Harry when he saw someone looking at him even if it was a passing glance he immediately started reading into it. The trouble was he was the boy-who-lived and a Slytherin to boot so EVERYONE stared at him, he was lucky if they gave him a passing glance.

Professor McDonalds suddenly burst through the doors a gaggle of little first years followed her nervously they were all tiny!This amused Harry to no end. Surely he had been taller than that the second years were twice their size!

Harry suddenly caught a flash of red and wondered what Ron Weasley was doing with the first years maybe they kept him back a year. Harry had to hold back a laugh it would be just like Weasley to be so stupid that he got held back not even Longbottom got held back.

But then he saw Ron looking eagerly at the first years and a glance up and down the Gryffindor's table showed all his brothers were there too…Harry shook it off after all lots of people had red hair none like the Weasley red but none the less he turned back to the sorting.

"Emily Daniels"

A brown haired girl stepped forward.

A moment's pause

"Ravenclaw"

Cheers

"Darren Harris"

A blonde boy swaggered towards the hat

A moment's pause

"Gryffindor"

Cheers

"Andrew Jones"

A mousey boy went up fell on the steps

Laughter

A moment's pause

"Hufflepuff"

Cheers

It went on and on the gang of first years getting smaller and smaller as they were sorted fairly evenly between the houses until….

"Ginny Weasley"

A girl with hair so red it looked like her hair was flames walked forward trembling

A moment's pause

"Slytherin"

Silence

No Weasley was put in Slytherin even if they were purebloods. The Weasleys were well known for they hair and in Slytherin house and pureblood families as blood traitors. Even Dumblebore looked stunned

The silence continued as the girl trembling even more now made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down…..right next to Harry.

Dumblebore gave his usual droning start of year speech about school rules and banned items. Harry found this extremely unfair as they had to sit through another equally if not more boring speech at the end of the year as well

Finally the speech was over and the food appeared Harry piled hi plate up with his favourite foods and dig in. A glance at the girl told him that she had never been told about this and another glance around the hall showed all the first years looking as though the food was doing a tap dance instead of sitting there ready to be eaten.

"Its not poisoned you know"

At the sound of his voice the girls head shot up and her jaw dropped even further.

"You're…your….h..h...Harry…p.p..Potter"

She stuttered out

Harry raised his eyebrows

"Cleverly observed you should have been in Ravenclaw with a brain like that or maybe Gryffindor" he smirked "what gave it away my dashing good looks, the stares or my scar or all three?"

The girl still had her jaw open wide enough for a train to fit though.

Harry's smirk widened

"You'll catch flies like that"

And with that he turned and started talking to then nearest boy to him which turned out to be Draco Malfoy.

He was alright as friends go, but he was rather pompous and stuck up not to mention the way he talked dead posh. Harry supposed he got that from his father the man Draco used in nearly all of his threats and it seemed to Harry that Draco acted like a five year old sometimes for at the age of twelve you should have long grown out of having your parents fight your battles for you.

Draco mostly talked about him, his father and any new item his father or mother may have bought him over the summer holidays. By the time of Christmas he would have received more stuff to boast about packages of sweets, and the occasional thing he left at home and was just found were usually accompanied buy something his parents had bought. But Harry noticed that although he received these packages weekly they were almost never accompanied by a letter and Harry rarely saw Draco writing any letters up in there dorm.

Through all of his musing the girl had maintained her "I've just witnessed my house being bombed" look. Draco was now talking about his new racing broom the very latest and best in the league…until the next one came out.

Harry ignored him for the moment Draco wouldn't notice anyway since he was still in the middle of his "nought to ninety in ten seconds and the handle is obviously double polished.." speech about his new broom.

"Are you alright? Or do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm fine just a little…..um surprised?"

"How do you think I feel? It looked like I gave you a hearty attack just by looking at you. That would NOT have improved my reputation at this place"

"I'm Ginny Weasley"

"and as you know I'm Harry Potter I hope all our conversations are this awe inspiring"

"I would like to say a few words Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Now off to bed"

All the hall was suddenly full of benches scraping and chattering as the students went to their common rooms. Harry led Ginny over to the head boy told her to follow him and left himself for his nice warm bed.

Getting there before his dorm mates he got undressed and into his pyjamas. He then took his glasses off before settling down to sleep wondering what the next day would bring


	4. Chapter 3

Harry didn't sleep much that night for reasons best not known he couldn't stop thinking about Ginny Weasley

After waiting half an hour in the common room for the girl he had been forced to conclude she had somehow made it there before him and go to bed.

Her attitude didn't seem to fit in with a typical Slytherin but then again she was a Weasley…but then again…..

…

A burst of light hit harry's face seeping under his closed eyelids rousing him reluctantly from his bed

"…..be late if he doesn't hurry up…."

"…..Snape won't be pleased…"

Harry caught snippets of conversation and smiled

Draco and Blaise of course

Harry shared his dorm with three other boys: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott all of tem were friends despite there different upbringings and personalities.

Draco had silvery blonde hair and grey eyes was part of a very old pureblood family that was believed to be dark He was cold and snobbish to all those outside his own house he was the leader along with Harry of the group of Slytherins they hanged around with.

Blaise had brown eyes and dark hair dyed with green streaks he had told Harry and the others that he thought red would have looked better but he wanted to stay true to his own house. He was also a pureblood with a mother famous for her beauty and having married a number of husbands all of whom had died a few months after the wedding and had left her mounds of gold.

Theodore had light brown hair and blue eyes was part of a neutral family and who had none the less been horrified to find their son had went to Slytherin instead of Hufflepuff the rest of the families house, he was the only member of their group that was not a single child he had a sister two years younger than him but didn't speak about her much. He was the happiest of the group always managing to make them smile.

They had three other members who were girls

Pansy Parkinson who had dark hair dark eyes and a crush on Draco to the amusement of the others and his embarrassment, she also was part of a family believed to be dark family and was extremely loyal and loves to the horror of the boys to read

Millicent Bulstrode had dark hair and eyes that looked brown at fist glance but when closer inspected had specs of other colours mixed in. She belonged to a light family who like Theodore's family had been horrified to see her go to Slytherin.

Daphne Greengrass had hair of deep dark green and eyes of the lightest blue giving her a strange look. Her family was dark by her own admittance and she had a crush on Harry. Draco who had been ridiculed by Harry and the other boys laughed until he was sick.

They were Harry reflected a odd group but they went together strongly well with pansy making sure they all studied and completed there homework on time they were the best in the year. Daphne made sure they all ate enough, got enough sleep and made them go to the hospital wing if they were feeling ill or had a headache she did this in particular with Harry. With school work they were able to get through it all due to the fact that between all of them there was always some who exiled slightly above the rest in each subject.

Harry got up quickly and pulled his clothes on he was famous within Slytherin house for his attitude t-shirts which he wore under his school robes the one he wore today read: Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but some abuse the privilege.

Harry pulled his robes over his head and started filling his bag with his books as he didn't know his schedule yet he like the others had to take them all it was an annoyance but maybe he could persuade the other to drop the unneeded ones back at the tower during break

"Decided to get up then?" Draco grinned as he, Harry, Theo and Blaise walked down the stairs to the common room to meet the girls.

Pansy, Daphne and Millie were waiting looking bored by the common room door

"What took you so long?" Pansy asked as they sped down to the great hall

"Harry didn't want to wake up" Theo laughed

Harry suck out his tongue at this making the other snigger then Harry stopped dead staring at the Gryffindor table sitting beside his ex-friends Ron Weasley with a impassive face was Ginny.

"what are you doing?" Blaise yelled as Harry strode towards the Gryffindor table but Harry ignored him.

The hall was become quieter and quieter with every step he took; the Gryffindor's all turned to glare at him as he passed reaching Ginny he tapped her on the shoulder

"Can I have a word?" he asked pretending not to notice the smirking Gryffindor's staring at him

"Haven't you heard potter? She's been resorted. The hat made a mistake" Ron Weasley said a grin on his freckled long nosed face.

"Holy shit Ginny you're a boy bit of an unfortunate name..." Harry responded

Both Ginny and Ron blushed making their faces match their flaming hair

"sure" Ginny muttered getting up and leading him out of the hall on the way out Harry noticed his friends staring gob smacked at him at the end of the Slytherin table.

Ginny lead him into a small room just off the entrance hall and turned sharply to face him

"What?"

"Why were you resorted?"

Ginny snorted

"I don't have to tell you"

Harry looked at her; her eyes were rimmed with red as though she had been crying and her voice shook as though trying to hide what she wanted to say

"I…."

"It was him_, _he owled mum and dad and they came in saying that it had to be a mistake and I can't be a dirty snake and I had to be resorted or they would pull me out of school….Dumbledore just let them I wouldn't put the hat back on so he said I would honour family traditions and be in Gryffindor with Ron. But all the Gryffindor's hate me because I was sorted into Slytherin first…"

Harry smirked it had taken less prodding than he thought to get her to open the floodgates so Ron dint want his sister in Slytherin….very interesting, and of course being a Slytherin like he was he couldn't possibly let a housemate be thrown into a house.

Ginny Weasley would be a Slytherin by the end of the year


End file.
